The Legend of Naruto!
by Kisuke Sanada of the bl.flames
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, the last surviving member of the Uzumaki had finally returned from his three year training... love, adventure, and tragic lose await the blonde nin as well as a newly discovered blood limit! Will he be set with Hinata forever?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in any way shape or form; I just write kickass stories about him…….

Summary: This story starts after the chunnin exam. Brief summary of naruto's clan's sacrifice. That's right, the UZUMAKI clan and their mysterious bloodline. "Kengigan! (Authority of power (controlled throught the eyes))"

Backround History:

NOOOOO! Shouted the head shinobi of the Uzumaki clan. Everyone he held dear lied dead before him in a horrible show of force. In the distance he could see a massive beast. Nine tails protruding from its backside. Its horrid orange fur, massive claws, and thousand of katana like teeth drenched in blood. Worst of all had to be the killer intent coming of from this beast. This was the Nine-tailed fox! Fear shot through him and he realized he himself might die but he did not fear for himself but for the being that was battling the monster up front. He ran to the location with lightning speed not seen by any before when he realized the person was a women, his wife. She was a black haired kunochi. She was slender but had a fierce determination in her eyes. He was too late however for just as he was about grab her and flee the fox clawed at her with massive paws and was about slice open her stomach. It appeared she had been fighting for a while because there was a number of scratches and blood wounds. She was too tired to continue. She had tried to gather her strength before the beast struck to at least trap it. She had to decide to give up her life to stop it. She formed seven hand symbols and screamed out "**Earthen Spike Justsu!!!!**" and as she finished the sentence a massive spike of solid granite shot up and impaled the fox in the chest however this did not halt the foxes strike. It was delivered not her fully for the clan leader had pushed her out of the way. She had received a gash around her shoulder while he received a heavy wound across his back which would surely be a scar.

"Arashi…..I tried to stop it….but it's too strong, the spike won't hold it for long, but it will give you a chance to stop it" said the black haired kunochi.

"I don't know what I can do; it has killed all but you and our child. What can I do to stop it?" said Arashi

"Yours and mine…our wounds are fatal…..why not shed our lives to protect him?" the mother spoke. "For him to live a life of peace" whispering with no strength to carry his voice.

She held her hand to his face. Tears swelling down his face. "My love……..put an end to this……" with that she pumped all her chakra through her hand into him. Death took her a second later. Then rushing in at once head clan's man scar was healed and his movement was restored. He turned to face the beast still impaled to the spot. Fury raged him as he ran with lightning speed up the fox's leg avoiding the nine tails flinging themselves at him until he reached the snout of the seven story fox.

"YOU!!!!!!!!!! Screamed the man! He made several hand seals and searing flames of crimson erupted from his hands leaving a burned mark in between the monster fox's eyes.

"How dare you kill anyone of this village, and my family of all…my wife… this village in which I protect as the Fourth Hokage will not fall to the likes of you FOX!"

"Who do you think you are to bark at me HUMAN!" Erupted the fox. "I take could never be hurt by a Hume." "I'll rip you apart when I get loose and then I'll kill the rest of the…" but the fox was about to spit out was never said for he was frightened by what stood before him. He was staring at a man on his snout with obvious strength but what he was scared of was his eyes. The blonde nin before eyes were swirling and changing. They had started as blue but now before his eyes were swirling into the center. Criss-cross lines appearing out of the center and then spiraling until they looked like bended lines. The color of his eyes turning dark yellow with hints of black. It looked like his eyes were a pool of color. In the end he had no pupil and three bent lines spiraling and yellow/black eyes cutting through with a piercing glare that seemed to be able to look into the very soul of the fox. "This FOX is the hidden blood line of the UZUMAKI CLAN; **KENGIGAN**!" A small bundle of cloth materialized in the hands of the blonde. In it contained the life a small infinite. The fourth placed it down gingerly. "FOX; here me now! Your fate is will be forever binded to the HIDDEN LEAF!" "My fallen allies, my friends, my family forgive me but, I'll need every ounce of strength left in your dead bodies; BARANSUOBUPAWAA!" "As soon as the word was spoken the energy from the slain clan men and women swirled up into the air and entered the blonde's body. "You see fox for the sealing technique I'm going to use I need you and I to have nearly the same amount of chakra, AHHHHHHHHHH" shouted with a roar as the energy swirled inside of him." He made a total of fourteen hand signs and then held the last one and slammed his hands into the floor. "REAPER DEATH SEAL!" Slowly a being with immense amounts of chakra immerged from out of no where. It possessed great long white hair, demonic horns, and a large black flowing cloak. A maleficent smile across its face and gripping a small sword. It drew up its hand and stuck it through the fourth. Arashi screamed in pain but let it proceed and as it did a hand of pure Arashi protruded out of his stomach heading straight for the fox's head. "What manner of trickery is this!" cried out the fox. The fox struggled to move but the pure killer intent held him in place. "It's exactly as I said you will always be in this village." Spoke the fourth. "Run this through your mind with your final thoughts, you see that kid over there? He is my son, and your about to be sealed inside him forever…how's that sound?" "NOOOOOOOO!" screamed the fox but it was too late. The hand had reached him and pulled out his soul. "SEAL!" screamed Arashi! The child winced as the soul of the monster fox was injected into him leaving a spiral mark on his chest. Yamato fell to his knees and said his final words; "good luck naruto…." "Take what's left of the clan's power, take it you may someday need it..." and with that the Uzumaki clan was dwindled to all but one. Naruto Uzumaki.

**Yo people reading this. This would be a backround to the Kyuubi inncident. Also if you have no idea what **KENGIGAN means I will explain. It is a word i made from Kenge and Igan (like sharingan). Kenge means authority over power. The special bloodline held by the Uzumaki. If your still confused about what it's powers are you'll just have to keep reading.

**Email me anything you would like to say about my story. **

**My email is **


	2. Return of the Future Hokage!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in any way shape or form; I just write kickass stories about him…….

Summary: 16 years after the nine tailed fox incident; Naruto the last surviving member of the Uzumaki clan lives his life as a ninja, aspiring to someday become Hokage. The rest of the story takes place after the three year skip when Naruto returns with Jiriya.

Chapter One: Number One Knucklehead Ninja Returns Enter Naruto Uzumaki!

The air was clear and full of fine fragrances. The smell of wood and leaves came rushing into his nose. It had been three whole years since he had left the place he had called home. Konoha's hidden leaf village. The towering wooden gates before him brought back memories. His teacher had ridden him roughly for some time but he had become accustomed to such grueling training and it had only made him stronger so he couldn't complain. "Ready Naruto? A lot can change in three years." explained Jiriya explained. "I can't wait!" yelled the excited Nin. He ran up and knocked hard on the door and it rattled. "WHO'S THERE!" yelled a guard. "WHO DO YOU THINK IT IS!" yelled the blonde. All of a sudden an alarm went off. "What's going on!" questioned Naruto but his sensei was no longer there. He turned at the sound of hearing the door creak, but he jumped back when he heard it crack. The several story gates had been broken open and through came flying some familiar faces. A pink haired kunochi had the blonde Nin in a bear hug and was squishing the life out of him. "NARUTO! Oh my god! I can't believe your back." came the voice of Naruto's childhood crush Sakura. Seemingly after Sakura broke her grip two hands placed themselves on his shoulder. "Yo, Naruto-kun, welcome back" came out from the green spandex wearing Rock Lee. "Naruto-san, it's good to have you back." came the sound of the Hyuuga branch family house prized fighter Neji Hyuuga. "Hey Naruto! Here. You'll need them since you only eat ramen." came the voice of Kakashi Hatake who was up side down on a tree branch with a fruit basket. "Hey! Team 8 didn't forget you either!" said ex-rival Kiba with his dog now lion sized. Behind him came the ever silent Shino and the shy girl Hinata. "Hi….Naruto-kun…"spoke the white eyed. "Naruto" nodded the insectoid master. A crunching feeling came from Ino as she hugged him. He was sure his ribs would break. The rest of team 10 followed. Chouji who had arrived holding Ino's hand threw bag of pork flavored chips. "Got to keep your strength up Naruto" said the always hungry Nin. "Yo, Naruto" came the quiet intellectual Shikamaru. "So everyone's here huh? Where's Obba-chan?" Almost answering his question was the 5th hokage; she had him in a crushing hug lifting him off the ground and lifting off the ground. "My Naruto's back home….."She finally released him with a kiss on the cheek. "Well if everyone's done breaking my ribs, I need to get home to unpack. " Not so fast Naruto" Spoke Tsunade. "You got a new home and here's the key." She rotated a small metal key. "Really?" spoke the dumb founded Nin. It took about a ten minute trip through the twists and turns of Konoha's forest area just inside the gates. "You have got to be kidding! It's bigger then the Hyuuga Mansion!" cried out Neji. "Awesome!" shouted the blonde. It was a magnificent clan house that looked more like a castle. On the main building was a strange symbol of criss crossing eyes that connected and a center spiral shape in the center. The lines yellow being contrasted by pitch-black coloring between the lines and spiral. "Come Naruto, I'll explain everything about this in due time. However I want to see your new strength; follow me." She led the group of teenage shinobi. After going through the main building they arrived at a cleared out area of hardened sand and about one and half square miles in distance around. "Remember this area, it's known as the arena." "Naruto! Lee! How about a little sparring match to see how much our little Naruto has grown?" "I would be honored to fight you comrade but are you sure you want to test your skills against me? It could make your growth seem small." Spoke Lee giving his nice guy pose. "Bring it on Bushy-brow! I'm not the same as before. I'm not little, I'm not weak, I'm the strongest nin currently in Konoha, and soon to be Hokage!" "Wow, it's not like Naruto to brag, is he really that powerful?" thought the group of friends. "Lee, no holding back; resort to whatever you have to. Attempt to bring me down!" "Attempt? I will do more than that!" Lee got into his ready position putting one hand behind him and one in front aimed like a dagger. Naruto put both his arms out and then flipped backwards landing in a cat-like stretch pose. He embedded his fingers into the ground. "Ready? GOOOO!" shouted the fifth Hokage. Lee was the first to move. He merely turned his heel and was gone with the wind. He appeared behind Naruto. "I hope you are as strong as you claim Naruto, or you're going to be in for an unpleasant trip to the hospital. You won't even be able to see when it's over; that's how fast I am." He green beast vanished again and appeared in front of the blonde. The orange coat nin merely held his position. Lee vanished again and again. He was moving so fast it seemed like he had cloned himself. Appearing over him, next to him, and on all sides imaginable. "Comrade, if you do not strike first then I will!" Echoed Lee who seemed to be all around him. Naruto simply smiled "be my guest." Lee vanished one last time but did not reappear. All of sudden the spandex of green exploded from the leaves and was spinning his legs through the air toward the blonde nin. "KONOHA SENPOU!" shouted Lee. Just as he was about to hit Naruto ducked completely on the floor laying on his belly successfully going under the succession kicks being sent out by Lee. He then pushed himself straight up launching himself under Lee, elbowing him in the ribs sending him reeling in pain upwards into the air. The blonde disappeared in a blur of movement behind him and grabbed his legs. "Lee, I don't hold back for anyone; if you're still holding back your going to die." He began spinning in mid air going steadily faster and faster until he flung him far away from him. He flew for a food twenty seconds before crashing through a wall. Naruto stood in the same place he had been in from the start. "Lee's probably unconscious right now." He began walking back toward Tsunade when he felt massive chakra burst from the wall where Lee had been sent flying through. "NARUTOOOO! This may be a sparring match but it would seem this is an inadequate sum of power to test you! OPEN **FOR ME NOW ONE THROUGH THREE**!" If you would have seen the arena now you would see a rather large bullet of green flying toward Naruto. Lee halted to a stop and was now in front of the blonde looking back to normal. "Let's do this right, fight me at your limits" said the blonde. "As you wish" spoke the angered Lee. Three gates opened again and Lee was back in his near god like state. He felt the power rush in and flow to every muscle expanding and contracting pumping energy to every part of his body. He moved so fast that everyone was still looking at the spot he was before. Even Naruto but, it by the time they realized he had moved he was behind the fox boy. Naruto only smiled. "Good Lee" he suddenly jumped high into the air and made a few hand symbols. "**EARTH GYSER JUSTSU!" **yelled Naruto and up out of the ground of the previous spot he had been standing came a giant tower of earth in which he landed elegantly on. "What good would that do Naruto-kun!" echoed Lee across the entire arena. He finally emerged from his supersonic speed and landed a heavy blow with his fist into Naruto's chest which sent him off the pillar and through the air. He performed similar hand signs. "**EARTH GYSER JUSTSU!" **yelled Naruto and up out of the ground shot another pillar bringing him back to the original tower of earth. "Lee your fast but that last hit was to gauge your strength. You will not avoid this Lee. "My secret technique" spoke Naruto. "RASENGAN!" Suddenly chakra spun around inside one of Naruto's hand. It started spinning so fast it was like a ball of pure chakra. "That won't be enough gates Lee, try five or I can't guarantee your survival!" called out the blonde. "You will regret this with the pain you will soon feel; ARGHHHHHHHHHH! **OPEN THREE TO FIVE!"** Lee focused all the chakra into his hand now releasing the strain on the rest of his body. His god like appearance of white eyes levitating hair and constant emitting of green chakra ceased. His hand was now pure green. He looked toward the blonde. "I developed this new technique Naruto to counter yours as well as Sasuke's chakra palm techniques. My secret technique!" He shot up into the air toward Naruto. "**CELESTIAL BREAKER!"** screamed Lee. Naruto jumped off the tower of earth and headed in a nosedive toward the upcoming Lee. He held his "rasengan" level to the "celestial breaker" and forced his chakra to push him even faster downward. Lee tried the same but pushing upwards would be much harder then downwards so he focused all his energy into his "breaker" technique hoping to over power Naruto. With all the fighting they couldn't hear the screams of terror coming from the female shinobi. "This is too much, you could end up killed!" screamed Ino and Tsunade, "Lee don't due this; you already proved your strong enough!" cried out Sakura, but most loudly of the three screamed Hinata who surprised everyone " NARUTOOOO! STOP! I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU!" The male half simply stayed back and watched in amazement. They all agreed if they stopped this test it would only get worse. Both forces of chakra colliding sending shockwaves all over the place. They stayed suspended in the air holding back the other with their techniques. It was battle of will. The loser would probably lose his arm in the aftermath of the collision. Lee hung on to the gates supplying the chakra mold he needed. Naruto was using his seemingly infinite amount of chakra from his on supply. "Lee, you have gotten a whole lot better." "Likewise comrade, I'm sorry I let this get out of hand." Spoke Lee "Naaa, it was fun, but it ends here." Spoke the blonde. "How? We are dead even!" Lee choked out. "No! This is my power now!" Everyone stared in awe as Naruto's chakra energy spiked. The ball of energy around his hand started changing. Turning faster and faster wrapping around is hand and then going up his arm. It was as if his arm had become a small tornado. The blonde pushed his new weapon forward from the side knocking away Lee's breaker technique sending him to the floor

**How you guys like it so far? It's gonna get interesting in the next to chapters. In chpt 4 sasuke will take over and the carnage will begin.**

**Email me for suggestions at **


	3. Team Naruto is Born!

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in any way shape or form; I just write kick ass stories about him!

Summary thus far: Naruto has returned! He's gotten a new pad and has shown his surpassed level of power in an impressive sparring battle against Rock Lee that left a big question on the mind of the present group of shinobi. Just how strong is Naruto?

"Everyone watched as I fought Lee. Everyone! Maybe now they'll know. I will be strong enough to become hokage. I will be strong enough to protect everyone in the village but, most of all I will be strong enough to bring back Sasuke!" Thought the blonde nin who was now showering off from the little match he had with Lee. He had let the hot water wash on his tensed body for nearly an hour. He had just gotten a towel on when came a knock on the door. He went to open it to find a lavender haired Hinata outside. She had her face hidden behind the jacket of Jounin that she was holding up. "Ummm Naruto….. Mumbled the girl… I was told to bring this to you by Tsunade-Sama… She says you are clearly above chuunin level so there's no point holding you back…congratulations Naruto…" exclaimed Hinata in a small of squeal. She handed him the jacket but had been picked up off the floor by the blonde. He was so happy. He was spinning her in the air. He couldn't think of anything else to do to express the news she had given him. "OH YEA! Finally oba-chan finally is realizing my strength! I'm one step closer to being hokage!" He had finally stopped spinning. Somehow they had ended up inside one of the rooms next to the shower room and fallen on top of bed. Hinata who had been blushing he entire time was struggling to get her vision back in order from all the spinning. When her world finally stopped shaking she sat up noticing herself in a bed with Naruto. This was not all he had just hugged her! She then looked at her secret crush. He was in only a towel. His beautiful bodies with its defined muscles, perfectly smooth, and tanned. He was a total hunk. She ran this through her mind several times until she realized what she was seeing. HE'S ONLY IN A TOWEL! Her face exploded scarlet and she fainted. "I'm a Jounin! YEEEEEEESSSSSSSS! Huh? Hinata? You okay? Helloooo? Anyone awake? HINATA! Oh no! I must have accidentally hurt her!" screamed out the confused blonde. He picked her up and ran out of the room heading toward the common room where everyone should be waiting for him. He ran down a few stairs and under an archway. He leapt into the room. Everyone turned to face him. "Help Hinata fainted!" he cried out frantically. Tsunade walked over to him and told him to lay her down on the couch in the room. She put her hand on her forehead and with the other did a few hand signs. "MEMORY REPLAY JUTSU!" she whispered to herself, closed her eyes, diving into her mind. A moment later she burst out laughing. "Hahahahaha!" exploded from the fifth hokage. "HEY WHAT THE HELL'S WRONG WITH HER OBA-CHAN! IF SHE'S HURT AND YOUR NOT TREATING HER I'LL MAKE YOU REGRET IT! BELIEVE IT!" She walked over to Sakura and told her about her run in with Naruto giving him his Jounin Jacket. The pink kunochi laughed loudly. She then walked over to the blonde nin and slammed his head into the ground with a deadly fist. "NARUTO! YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT!" Everyone shrunk in fear except for Tsunade. "Man she's scary..." whispered Kiba."Well Naruto, it's been fun but I gotta go...ummm official Jounin bussiness!" speaking much louder now. He raised his hands wavin goodbye dissappearing behind a puff of smoke. "I should accompany him being we're in the same team..." spoke the insect user Shino who made a similar exit." I'm gonna go get some home coming gifts for Naruto... want to come with Neji? Lee?" exclaimed Ten-Ten. They both nodded and in a swift motion all disappeared in a burst of speed." No way are you leaving us here!" Yelled Shikamaru who ran out with the rest of his team following. "Wow, nice way too clean house Sakura." Spoke Tsunade. She wasn't paying attention though. She was too busy pummeling Naruto's face into the ground. After about five minutes of this she stopped and mended his broken nose and fractured skull bones. "Owwww…your brutal Sakura." Spoke the broken blonde. "Maybe you weren't such an idiot I wouldn't have to be. Well I gotta go. Tsunade left me some work at the hospital to due." She jumped off into the trail back into the center of the village. "Well Naruto, I'm glad you're finally back" spoke the pink haired kunochi as she left. "You too Sakura" spoke the blonde. "Naruto? Are you still crushing on Sakura?" spoke the fifth. "No I've given up on her...she loves Sasuke...that's why I have to bring him back!" spoke the emotional nin. "Do you have any information on his where abouts?" he spoke again. "Yes..."she whispered."Let me go after him! I have to bring him back... or I can never except being hokage... and I must become hokage!" erupted Naruto. Hinata who had awoken moments before this conversation had begun watched. He spoke so passionately and he was so sure of himself. It hurt her that she was so attracted to him yet she could never admit it. She thought. "Tsunade"! You have to let me go!" screamed the blonde at the fifth. "You know I can't send you in Naruto... besides Sakura you'd be alone!" "That's right… Jiriya left to research the Akatuski… What if I can find someone to come with me!" he retorted the blonde. "No one will volunteer for a suicide mission except you two! I won't send you to your deaths!" she screamed back. "Then all my training was for nothing… I failed…" he muttered. "No! I volunteer to go!" Stood up Hinata. "I can't believe I'm doing this but I can't let Naruto lose hope" thought the indigo haired girl. I will go with you Naruto! "Well then, Team Uzumaki is now instated!" Yelled the blonde. "Well is that what it's going to be called? Well team Uzumaki, you will have a three month training period before I even think about sending you three." Responded the 5th hokage. "Wow I didn't think she had it in her… maybe our little Hinata will find the courage to finally speak to Naruto about her feelings." Thought Tsunade. " Let's go Hinata! We're gonna get Sakura and start training right away! We're gonna be the strongest team in all of Konoha, BELIEVE IT!" Screaming at the top op his longs. He jumped out of the window and went to fetch Sakura. He wanted to start early training. Fifteen minutes later he'd be hit in the face by her for catching her in the shower after forcing her apartment door open.

Leaves blew outward. Straight ahead into the distance. The boy who had finally grown strong stared out into the performance of leaves that seemed to never touch him. "The leaves…they no longer serenade me." Spoke the raven haired boy. "The leaves… I weep for you." he spoke again. The boy threw his arms down to the floor and strained every part of his body in a fraction of a second. A dark pitch-black aura manifested around him scattering the leaves to the corner of the valley he now sat in."Such fond memories… will be crushed!" he yelled. "Very good Sasuke, I believe your training is complete." Spoke a snake behind the grass behind him. "Orochimaru… you must stop scaring me like that." Spoke the young Uchiha. "What a simple teleportation justsu scares you? Man up boy, the war will be soon" spoke the snake sannin as he teleported no doubt back to the fortress of the sound. " I meant your face…" whispered Sasuke


	4. The Teen with Sharingan

**Chapter 4: Sasuke Uchiha, The teen with Sharingan!**

**Well it's time for the one and only Sasuke Uchiha to take over! I got some good reviews and am very happy so im gonna try and get three new chpts every week!**

**Now back to The Legend of Naruto!**

"Four long years… Sakura, Kakashi, and… Naruto." Spoke the raven haired nin. "I'll be back someday! I won't be claimed by this snake!" he yelled. He was

somewhere far off in Earth country. It was the new location of the sound village's secret fortress. No one would expect it. For it bordered Konoha's Leaf village! It

seemed like a small house with no doors or windows. Only a winding stair case that seemed to lead to the depths of hell. Maybe they did thought the teen to himself.

It had been three years ago that they had first wandered down those stairs into the massive underground city. Stone buildings flooded the city. They may have

looked weak but they were quite sturdy and could support thousands. The sound nin forces had grown nearly tripling in size from their old combined forces with the

sand. It was the perfect weapon producing village. No one cared for another. Their only concerns were power. "I miss…them…" thought the teen. "Nooooo! I

can't let feelings stop me from killing him! ... Itachi…" yelled Sasuke. "Sasuke, what a temper… don't let it get the best of you… I wouldn't want you to get my new

vessel damaged." appeared the snake sannin. "What do you want with me, if it's not to teach me go away!" screamed out the young Uchiha. "Don't get snappy with

me boy!" the sannin spoke as he drew a kunai to the Uchiha's throat with his tongue. The boy didn't move nor flinch. "It's a mission isn't it?" he asked looking into

the snakes eyes as if the knife wasn't there. The sannin returned his knife and tongue back to their original positions and spoke again. "Of course... there's little left

for me to teach you so it's time for a test of your power." he said. "What is it then?" asked the intrigued youth. The snake looked directly outward with a look of

disgust. He turned his attention back on the Uchiha. "I have a spy… I want you to eliminate him". "It seems he's become immune to the effects I can create with the

curse mark." He said again. "Well then I'll kill him" spoke the Uchiha. "His name is Joshua Sanada."Slithered out the sannin "He's stronger then the sound four… be

careful and don't use that power yet." Commanded the sound sannin. "I won't need it, I got everything I need right here" the young Uchiha said pointing at his eyes.

With that he was gone in a burst of speed. He had jumped out of the window and was now speeding up to the location of the supposed spy. He thought what

Naruto would do if he was in his situation. "That idiot would probably make friends with him!" he said to himself. "I give no such mercy!" he spoke again. He was

hoping roof top to roof top. He had wondered if this nin was any strong. Orochimaru had said he was high level even possessing a cursed seal. He would make

quick work of him with his powers or so he thought.

It took him about ten minutes to transverse the roof tops and find his target. It was a huge building. The walls made of stone and granite; it stood nearly fifty feet high.

He walked to the door and made several hand signs. A puff of smoke appeared where Sasuke had been and a loud crunching sound was heard. The door that had

once stood in front of him was thrown on the floor with a large crater in the center. He had never been in the building before but he navigated quite easily. He arrived

in a large room. It was larger than the area for the Konoha dojo. He jetted onward through a door. He was running down a long hall. It was much longer than the

building appeared to be from the outside. After two minutes of running he reached a door. He jumped in the air still running at his break neck speed and shot out his

leg. It punctured the door like a needle. It went sailing forward. He stopped; standing on top of the door which was now on the floor. He was in a huge office area.

Lots of cubes seating arrangements. He looked around and saw groups of shinobi from various nations sitting around starring at him. "There all spies!" he thought to

himself. He looked around to count his enemies. Ten, fourteen, eighteen, no thirty shinobi! One of them stood up to face him. He wore glasses and Konoha jounin

garments. He was tanned and had moderately thick muscles. He had an x-shaped scar on his cheek which told him he had been in his share of unlucky situations.

"Who are you? Are you with Orochimaru?" he spoke. "Yes I am. I feel it right to tell you, you're all going to die" spoke the Uchiha. "That's a heavy statement."

Spoke the scarred man. He jumped up and threw a shower of kunai but was answered with an eruption of flame coming from the Uchiha's mouth incinerating the

steel knives. Sasuke ran back toward the hallway. He was followed by the herd of nin. "Only a little more" he whispered. "GET HIM! HE CAN'T REVEAL US

TO OROCHIMARU!" They yelled after him. Sasuke skidded to a stop on the side closest to the entrance. The men scrambled in goofily. They were in the center

of the room now. "You're out numbered, and out muscled kid! This is where you die!" said the scarred man. He lifted up his sleeve to reveal one of Orochimaru's

curse seal marks. It flared a bright shade of purple and grew sprawling up his arm spanning across his body and face. It continued until the purple black tribal marks

thickened and blackened on his body. His body was now thickened with muscle. His black hair had lengthened, fallen below his waist. His eyes had blackened and

the color had become yellow. His body had grown to proportions that could rival a bear. Purple chakra was pouring out of his body. The floor beneath him was

giving way under the pressure of his energy. He had become had become a vision of pure strength. "Now boy, let me see that confidence again!" he bellowed.

Sasuke walked up to him fearlessly. He walked slowly being forced back by the chakra. The others stared in awe kunai knives drawn and at the ready. The Uchiha

reached his hand through the dense chakra and grasped hold of the monster's neck. With one hand he lifted him of the floor. As soon as the Uchiha had touched him

the chakra he produced had left him. He could only think to himself "How can this be! I'm at max power! No…am I going to die? I have so much left to do! Little

brother!". "What's the matter? You wanted to see my confidence right? Where's that power you just had? (The Uchiha closed his eyes) Where's your courage?

(He began to open them again) Where…is….your…pride…? "Brother! Reno is this my fate! What about the our clan? After this we were going to ressurect the

Sanada clan!" thought the man. "Jousha Sanada...it's time to die." spoke the Uchiha. One of them looked into the eyes of a man scared of his approaching death. The

other looked into the eyes of a demon, he stared at the the infamous sharingan! In a moment the raven haired boy sent the man reeling into the wall with a blow to his

ribs. Four of the other men around jumped at once thinking to overwhelm the young man as a unified force. The first man threw out a punch aimed at the left side if

his skull which was caught in the Uchiha's left hand effortlessly. The second tried the first man's attempt on the right side with an aerial sweep kick but was

intercepted the same way. He slipped an exploding tag onto the second man's leg and flung him into the third and they both crashed into the wall. A small explosion

from the tag took both mens life. The fourth threw a multitude of shurikens. The Uchiha smirked and pulled the first man in front of wave of shurikens. The man fell to

the floor looking like swiss cheese. The fourth man began to run sensing no hope of victory within grasp. He had made it to the door when he felt a pair of legs on his

shoulders. He looked up to see the sharingan user seated on his shoulders. "Good night"he whispered and he locked his legs around the mans neck and twisted his

body snapping the man's neck. He flipped off the dead man's back landing in front of his true target. The remaining men who had wittnessed the 30 second massacre

fled through the exit door. 10 seconds later a loud explosion went off along with the sound of grown men screaming and the smell of burning flesh. "Well it's just you

and me. I had heard you are as strong as the sound four. Don't dissapoint me now" spoke the Uchiha. Jousha got up looking into those horrible red eyes. He forced

his body to move. His chakra rushed back to him. He felt the magnificent strength he always felt when he drew power from his curse mark. He made quick hand

signs hoping to stop the Uchiha's lightning fast movements. The floor beneath the Uchiha became muddy and started pulling the Uchiha's legs under the earth.

"EARTH MOLDER JUSTSU!" he yelled. "WHAT!" cried out Sasuke just before he recieved an uppercut launching him into the air. The sharingan youth's foe

jumped into the air with a cocked back fist and unloaded sending him into the wall. He decided to try and end the battle early and pulled out his trump card. He

made another set of hand signs. The earth molded around the young man's arm forming a javelin twice the size of his own body. He pulled back and jetted forth with

lightning fast speed nearing the wall with the killing intent. "GREAT EARTH JAVELIN!" he yelled. He was seconds away from victory but a sound filled his ears.

The sounds of birds chirping?

**Author's notes**

**Sorry everyone whoe reads this and expected a new chapter soon. Do to an illness I succuumed to I was unable to get anywhere close to a computer but I will try and make the next chapters come more quickly. I created two charecters for this story. Reno and Jousha Sanada of the Sanada Clan. If you didn't catch the meaning of the "sounds of birds chirping bit?" it meant Jousha met his untimely demise at the hands of Sasuke's chidori attack. However his brother Reno remains. His story will begin and intertwine with the story of Naruto in the next chapter! Look forward to Chapter 5 Making an Alliance!**


End file.
